Bill and Teds Bogus Runescape Journey
by The Scorcher
Summary: This story is about Bill and Ted get sucked into the world of Runescape Bill and Ted fans will enjoy same with runescape fans. Rated T for violence and crude humor.
1. RUNESCAPE!

Bill and Ted's Bogus Runescape Journey

"Bill!"Ted cried "I found the totally excellent game" , " Is it one of those MMORPG's" Bill sighed . "Bill but this one is radical!" Ted screeched! "Fine, Fine, Fine let me see it WOAH! sweet!". Suddenly the computer began to morph and the screen got all squiggly. Bill and Ted got sucked into their PC! They landed in front of a large castle and a man dressed in armor walked up to them. The man chuckled and said " h3110 n00bs sup". Bill and Ted surprised Ted said " I am no n00b I have b33n playing a long time a have addy and I am a mage". Confused Ted said " what did you say?" Bill quietly said "I am speaking leet speak with the runescaper". After walking a distance a goblin appeared Ted took out an adamant long sword and beat it easily.

Continuing he wandered to the wilderness a high level player came and pulverized them. Falling to the dirt Ted said, "This is so not richis" After dying they appeared in the same castle they started out. "Dang it I lost my weapons and armor" Bill getting annoyed said "You had your fun now lets get home.". "DUDE! We gotta get to level 126 if we want to get home...and get to the top of the high scores". " I'm hungry I want a hamburger" Bill groaned. Ted said " Well in runescape due to the bad programming they didn't put hamburgers". Bill and Ted began to Train they killed goblins, rats, monkeys, and more pathetic and weak animals. Now at Level 20 Bill thought he was powerful but Ted was level 60. Now they thought we have to become members to be the best. They took their credit cards and became members. They trained more and more. Then they heard a branch break they turned and unknowingly there was dragon. Frightened Bill ran away into a bush Ted took out his anti dragon shield and fought the beast and defeated it. Bill cheered and danced up and down Ted played his air guitar.

Soon a large troll came and began attacking them they fought the troll bravely and defeated it. An legion of black knights came and they weren't good enough to take them down so there ws only one thing for them to do play there music to make them like them.

" Lets ROCK! a one a two a three!" Bill yelled on the stage.

"YEAH!" the black knight yelled

Bill and Ted began playing their guitar solo. Jagex loved the music so much that they released them from the game.

"Sweet! We're free" Bill said

"Or are we?" Ted questioned.


	2. Obsession

"I love runescape I can never get enough of it" Ted squealed.

"It's so stupid I am the runescape guy I walk deranged and kill rats and chickens" Bill announced.

'You just don't like it because you aren't good at it you can kill dragons and other monsters not just stupid rats and chickens."

"Well, remember when we got sucked into it and we went on that lame adventure."

"Yeah...That was the best day of my life"

"You've been playing it now for a month straight and you ate your food while playing it and you never sleep because you drink coffee and play"

Ted ignored Bill and played for along time.

"You're Gonna Flunk school if you don't study and your guitar is collecting dust from not being played"

"Cant talk playing rune..."

The house began to shake and the computer screen got fuzzy and Bill and Ted got sucked into the computer. They landed in Runescape (again). They wandered to the wilderness a high leveled play came and pulverized them.

"We are just dust in the wind dudes"

Ted said as he fell to the ground and respawning in Lumbridge.

"This is just great we got sucked into this stupid game again!"

Soon a hacker came and duplicated Bill and Ted's accounts and made evil clones which did everything wrong and Bill and ted where the ones who got in trouble.

'This is not richis" Ted moaned.

"If you weren't so obsessed with Runescape this would not have happened!"

They walked without knowing and walked into the wilderness and saw their evil duplicates.

"Um... Hi" Ted gulped

"No good bye!" The evil clones said.


End file.
